The Lost Star
by Lady Stardust2
Summary: A girl from our world receives a gift that somehow takes her to the world of Golden Sun. (sorry i stink at summarys Please R&R)


Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun: The Lost Age or any of its character except for Kira.  
  
Authors Notes: This is an idea that just came to me so I thought that I would give it a shot. So I hope you all enjoy it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Golden Sun: The Lost Star  
  
Prologue: An Unexpected gift  
~~*~~  
  
Hello my name is Kira Jinn. I'm 16 years old and a sophomore at Tokyo High. I have lived with my grandparents for two and half years now. You see I've lost my father to a shooting when I was five and my mother fell ill just two years ago. She is still at the hospital but the doctors say that she might only have a two weeks at the latest. At first I was devastated I didn't want anything to do with anyone when they tried to comfort me. I soon got over it but it didn't last long when I got a call at school from the hospital saying that I should get there as soon as possible. I dropped the phone and ran down to the hospital without saying a word to the teachers who most likely figured out why I was so upset.  
  
In a matter of minutes I was there in the room where my mother was being kept in. Slowly, I walked towards her bed and held her hand. "Hi Mom," I said trying to hold back my tears. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, "Kira." It seemed to take a lot of energy for her just to say my name, "Oh Kira my baby. I'm sorry but it seems it's time for me to go." I was surprised by her words and replied, "Mom don't talk like that." She smiled and motioned to me to get the box that was on a small table next to her. I picked up the box then looked at mom who told me to open it. Inside was a multi colored jewel necklace, "I wanted to give this to you for your eighteenth birthday but something tells me it would be better if you have it now," she explained. I took the pendent out and placed it around my neck, "It's beautiful." My mother seemed happy to see me wear this, "Now Kira please listen to what I have to say. I want you to protect that gem with your life. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands." I walked up and took her hand, "Mother I don't understand. . ." "It's alright if you don't understand now just promise me that please." she assured. "Alright I promise," I said and mother smiled then closed her eyes. Then I felt her hand relax and heard her breathing slowed to a stop. My eyes widened in fear then tears began to fall from them as the sound of a long beeping noise that everyone fears who come here from the machine she was hooked up to.  
  
My name is Kira and this is my story. . . .  
  
^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^  
  
::Two weeks later::  
  
"KIRA! Wait for me!!" yelled a voice that came behind her. Kira turned around to find her best friend Yuna, "Hey Yuna. What's up?" "Nothing but the sky," Yuna replied in her usual happy tone. "Well that's good I guess," Kira replied showing no signs of emotion. There was now a long silence between the two until Yuna asked, "So Kira how have you've doing? I mean your mom just passed away and I wanted to know if you want to talk about it?" "No I don't want to talk about it." She replied annoyingly then walked away leaving her friend behind. "Oh Kira," was the last thing she heard from Yuna before she turned to the corner leading to her street.  
  
Kira walked up to the door of her home and opened it. Upon entering she found a package and a note on the table. She walked up to it after taking off her shoes, "What's this?" She picked up the note and read it to herself:  
  
Dear Kira,  
I know that it has been hard for you the last two weeks but we want you to know that we are hear for you okay sweetie. Your Grandpa and I know how much you love those video games so we went out and bought you one. I hope you like it. I heard it was a sequel to one of the games you have already. I think it was called Golden Sun. Well anyway hope you enjoy it. We love you. Love, Grandma and Grandpa.  
  
Kira smiled softly and opened the package, "Golden Sun: The Lost Age." She cleaned up the table and headed up to her room to play her new game.  
  
When she got there Kira plopped on the bed with her game boy and placed the game in the slot, "Okay. Let's see what's going to happen next." She turned it on and immediatly she could tell something wasn't right about this game. Instead of the usual name your character screen the actually opening title screen came up."Okay that's odd," she commented to herself. After the title faded a strange white light came out of the screen. "What's going on?!" was the last thing she said before scrumming to the darkness that beckoned her to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well what's going to happen next? If you want to know just review and I will tell you more of this bizarre tale. 


End file.
